


SNOW CHARM ↑

by Tokei_B



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, any gender you like, how do you title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokei_B/pseuds/Tokei_B
Summary: Reiji plays wingman to you and Ai on the snowy slopes. Takes place during/after Reiji's skiing event on Shining Live.





	SNOW CHARM ↑

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing a lot of reader-insert fic on my dash lately.

Your manager watched in horror as you went flying over her head and into the great white unknown. You crashed spectacularly into a particularly tall snowdrift, your shrieks of delight abruptly muffled by the impact.

It was some time later that you returned to your manager’s side, dusted all over with snow and dragging the tyre you had remodeled into a DIY snow sled behind you. The wide smile on your face and your flushed cheeks reminded everyone present of a cherub, if baby angels were inclined to go soaring into the skies on rubber tyres.

“That was fun!” You grinned as your poor manager grabbed you by the shoulders and started shaking you to relieve the stress that had accumulated when she had been in doubt of you coming back in one piece.

“I didn’t know it was possible to go that high!” Otoya said excitedly. “You were like WHOOSH, right over our heads! And you landed all the way over there too! It was amazing!”

“Good thing there was that pile of snow to break my fall,” you said, your manager now looking like she was going to break down in tears. “I don’t think my manager would have forgiven me if I had broken something. I’ll be more careful next time.” This was to your manager, who howled back “What do you mean, _next time_?!”

“Okay, okay, everyone calm down, big brother’s here to save the day~” Reiji announced, clapping his hands, the biggest grin on his face. The rest of his group trailed behind him. The apprehension on their faces was born of past experience--whenever their leader had that look on his face it meant that he was going to do something that would make someone highly inclined to inflict a near-death experience on him. The chances of that someone being one out of the three of them was almost certain.

“You probably lost control of the tyre because you’re too light,” he told you. “Which is easily solved if someone goes on it with you. The heavier weight should stabilise you enough that you won’t go spinning into the wide blue yonder. Don’t worry Miss Manager, we’ll make sure that nothing happens to Y/N!”

With that, Reiji grabbed you with one hand, snagged Ai with the other and gleefully towed the two protesting people to the top of the nearest hill.  

“Aww, Rei-chan, that’s not fair!” Otoya whined. “I wanted to go next!”

“After this, okay?” Reiji called back over his shoulder. The three of you reached the top of the hill.

“This is interesting,” Ai observed, studying the tyre that Reiji had placed flat on the ground and was currently adjusting its positioning to achieve maximum altitude later.

“I used to do this all the time when I was a kid,” you said. “We would compete to see who could land the furthest.”

“Okay you two, in you go,” Reiji gently pushed the two younger people into sitting inside the tyre. You, slightly stunned to be included as well, made to get out.

“I’ve already had my turn, so--” Ai’s arms came forward to cage you in from the sides. You looked up and saw that your boyfriend had that look on his face that showed he had entered data-gathering mode.

“I’ve never been on a snow sled before, much less one like this,” he said, his gaze fixed on the distant horizon. “It should be quite an experience.”

“Move in a little will you, Ai-Ai?” Reiji squeezed in behind Ai, his legs framing the two of you in front. You found yourself wedged in even tighter.

“I should get out, I’m not sure if it will move with so many of us on it,” you protested.

“Oh, it will,” said Reiji, brimming with confidence. “We just need to push off enough to get it started.”

“I have calculated that with sufficient initial thrust, the slope of the hill should send us moving at the optimal speed of--”

“Blast off!”

With a whoop, Reiji pushed the tyre into moving forward and down. His arms came down to wrap around Ai’s chest, Ai in turn leaning forward and gripping the sides of the tyre, both for balance and to keep you close to him.

The makeshift sled gathered speed rapidly, racing smoothly down the snowy slope. Hitting a bump somewhere in the middle, it lifted into the air and soared into the sky, to the cheers of the other idols and agency staff watching. Yours and Reiji’s screams of excitement joined them. Ai’s face remained passive, but his fingers discreetly tightened into the rubber of the tyre.

The tyre landed with a bump, gradually sliding to a stop behind the snow drift which had broken your descent earlier. High with adrenaline, Reiji wrapped his arms around the two younger people in front of him and toppled the three of you out of the tyre and on to the ground.

“See?” he said, still giggling with excitement. “Told you it’d work.”

You were too out of breath from being pinned under the two men to answer. Reiji rolled off cheerfully. Lying spread-eagled on the ground, he begun waving his arms and legs to make a snow angel.

With one weight off, you managed to get enough leverage to turn yourself over so that you weren’t facing the ground anymore. You ended up facing Ai instead, who was looking back down at you, his face still set in research mode.

“How was your first sled ride?” you asked.

“It was something like the beginning of a roller coaster,” he replied. “But I feel that it ended too quickly. Maximum exhilaration would have been achieved if the distance it had covered exceeded today’s.”

You laughed breathlessly, still a little high from the short flight. “We would need to go to a taller hill then. This place wasn’t meant for this sort of thing anyway.” You pushed against Ai’s chest playfully. “Let me up now.”

But Ai didn’t budge.

“I just realised something.” he said, his face not changing its expression. One of his hands cupped your cheek gently, the other taking your hand from his chest and slipping his fingers in the spaces between yours. He leaned down, his breath tickling your lips.

“I’ve never kissed you in the snow before either.”

***

Behold Reiji, grinning from ear to ear, his good deed for the day done. The rubber tyre bumped against his hip as he dragged it along merrily. Ai was stoically trudging beside him, keeping up his hypothesis to the man in front of him that if Reiji was just a certain percentage lighter he was certain that they would have been able to remain airbound for a longer period of time.

You were about ten steps behind them, your legs unsteady, face and ears red enough that it was a surprise that the snow around you hadn’t melted.

Your manager came running up to you, relief pouring from every pore on seeing all three of you whole and unharmed.

“Why’s your face so red? Did something happen?”

You managed to stammer out an excuse about accidentally tripping and landing face-first in the snow. Deliberately turning your back so that you wouldn’t have to face Ai, you bent down and scooped up some snow to apply to your cheeks, your manager standing over you and clucking about how you had to be more careful.

“How was it?” asked Ranmaru, stomping his feet in an effort to keep warm. “The entire mountain must have heard you guys screaming.”

“That would have been Reiji,” Ai replied succinctly. “The ride was too short and therefore not sufficiently exciting enough to elicit any sort of verbal response from me.”

“It was great! It’s been ages since I last rode one of these,” Handing the tyre over to Otoya who was practically vibrating with anticipation, he nudged Ai with his elbow. “I dare you to tell me that you didn’t enjoy it though, Ai-Ai.”

Ai tilted his head slightly in contemplation before grudgingly replying.

“I managed to collect some interesting data, at least.”

“Eh? On what?”

Sneaking a quick glance at you still crouched in the snow, his face relaxed into the smallest smile.

“I finally understand what Cecil meant when he said the mountains made people thirty percent more charming.”

Beside him, your manager let out a squawk of surprise as you suddenly dived into the snow in a futile bid to hide your acute embarrassment at this statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Cecil explaining why Reiji suddenly seems more dashing during his event: https://imgur.com/a/DwU50b7
> 
> It is to my great shame to admit that I only recently realized that 'Y/N' means 'Your Name' and not something else, which would explain my general confusion whenever I read any of the previously mentioned fic. OTL ("Why's he always calling them 'Yes/No'...?")
> 
> You can flail at me at my CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.me/tokei


End file.
